Hand wipes such as small cotton towels, are used by workman to wipe oil and other dirt from their hands, and for other wiping purposes. If the wipes are merely laid on machinery, then they may easily fall off and there may be no specific place where the wipe is always laid. The wipe can be held to the workman as by tucking it under his belt, but it may fall off if the workman's belt is loose.
Many devices have been designed to hold hand wipes at a worker's belt. However, such devices have required alterations of the hand wipe, as by sewing a Velcro strip to one corner. Such approaches do not allow an ordinary hand wipe as provided by suppliers to be easily held. A holder which could securely but releaseably hold a hand wipe, without requiring any alternations to an ordinary hand wipe, would be of considerable value.